


Of all of the fish in the sea

by xxbonniebudxx



Series: Fish observer AU [1]
Category: Slenderblogs, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbonniebudxx/pseuds/xxbonniebudxx
Summary: Noah's life starts to change when he discovers a secret room containing an otherworldly but beautiful and fascinating creature.





	Of all of the fish in the sea

Noah stared down at the ocean from the land, admiring the golden-orange colour of the water.

Noah was never fond of water, even before the boating incident he has had a distaste for large or deep Fathoms of water. He was disliked how cold it was, how dark the ocean could be, how his mind created horrific monsters when he peered into the sea as a child.

As he grew older his fear turned into mild distaste, he no longer fears the ocean or any other large body of water but would rather stay on land than go on a boat or swim.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. Suddenly the loud beep of a phone snapped Noah out of his daydreaming. He reached for it to answer the call.

“hello? Hey milo! How are you?”

Noah smiled as he heard his cousins voice come out through the phone, enjoying listening to his voice again. Milo had moved to Florida two years ago in an attempt to get away from his abusive mother.

“I’m doing pretty good! Ready for tomorrow?” milo asked

“ready for tomorrow? you bet my fucking ass I am!” Noah yelled into the phone, most likely making His cousin cringe.

“dude! Holy shit calm down!”

“sorry I’m just really excited to start working with you at the aquarium!”

“Dude! This isn’t fucking Oscars it’s just a job at a shitty marine adventure park or something. Don’t get too excited, the pay isn’t even that good.”

“I knoooow! But holy shit I’m excited to be working with you finally! Ever since you arrived in Florida I have been dying to get a job with you so we can work together. When you got that job at the local aquarium a month ago I have been doing everything to get a job there too! It’s going to be great! Just me, you and hopefully Kev if he decides to show up.”

“We will still need to do your jobs, the boss isn’t paying us to just talk to each other and smoke weed in the back.”

Noah sighed in response

“Yea your right but it’s still nice to spend time you and Kev”

“Noah we have spent plenty of time together these past two years anyway!” Milo chuckled

“I know but this is our first time working with each other! It’s going to be great dude! I can feel it”

Noah and Milo talked and shared banter for hours on end, chatting about recent events, their pets, life at collage and other mesleinious stuff until the sky turned dark and moon shone brightly in the sky

“I would love to talk more dude but it’s getting pretty late and I don’t want to oversleep and miss my first day the aquarium. Goodnight Milo! It’s been great talking to you!”

“It’s been nice talking to you too Noah, see you at work tomorrow, be there for 5 am ok?”

“5 am? That’s early as fuck! but You can be certain that I will show the fuck up at 5 am tomorrow!”

“I doubt that” Milo sighed, knowing about his cousin’s tendency to oversleep “goodnight anyway dude”

“Night!” and with that Noah hanged up and proceeded to walk home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since he had started working at the aquarium.

Noah yawned and stretched, reaching for his bottle of water. He could barely keep his eyes open, needing to wipe away leaking tears every few seconds. This job wasn’t as good as he hyped it up to be, instead of hanging out with his Kevin and Milo, Noah was just walking through a crowed aquarium picking up sweet wrappers and popped balloons along with wiping up puddles of soda and vomit. He almost never saw his friends either, the only times the three hung out was when they were on breaks which were only 15 minutes.

The Aquarium itself was a huge maze made up of tanks containing a plethora of strange and unusual creatures, ranging from whales to prawns. There was a small gift shop at the entrance along with a shark themed dining room and kids play area based around pirates nearby. Images of various sea creatures covered the periwinkle walls, there to act as decoration due to how bland the main area of the building looked.

Gulping down the cold icy water Noah made a sigh of relief, the freezing cold liquid made him feel slightly less drowsy. Standing up, Noah grabbed a mop and bucket and started to make his usual lap around the aquarium, going to the deep sea area to the otter enclosure, stopping around the coral reef section for a few minutes before continuing down to the jellyfish tanks and then making his way to the gift shop, cafeteria and kids area, walking through a few other areas along the way, mopping up any dirt or grime he found along the way.

But every time he made this lap he saw it. A metal door with writing on it that said in large, bold red letters “DO NOT ENTER.” No one, not even staff were allowed inside that room and no reason was given why. It had been tormenting him for the entire week he was working here. Every time he went home, Noah would be haunted by the image of an imposing door covered by darkness, wondering what the hell could be hidden behind it.

Noah stared at it for a few seconds before looking around. It was a rare moment where there was no one to be found, no one to catch him going inside. Taking a deep breath, the man tip-toed towards  
the door and pushed his hand against it, surprised to find it wasn’t locked. Silently Noah slid inside the forbidden room and closed the door, hoping no one saw.

Little did he know his life was about to change forever.

**Author's Note:**

> AU created by: sl33tpaw.tumblr.com


End file.
